Only One Could Hope
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: Same story But I haver fixed the spacing and all the mistakes and now you can read it with NO HEADACHES! Ten/Martha, they find out they have feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Only One Could Hope**

**A/N:Well hello fellow readers this is my first story it's a Ten/Martha story so please forgive me if it sounds childish (never was good at English lol).Now if anyone wants to give me tips on how to make my story better tell me in a review. Thank You for taking the time to read my story and remember to R&R! Enjoy! Chapter 1:**

**Martha's POV:** Martha could tell the Doctor was frustrated, one of the things you are able to do after traveling with the Doctor is being able to tell what he is feeling which is very easy to do since he is not very good at hiding them, but he wasn't fixing the TARDIS which was what usually frustrated him. But he was just sitting on the captain's chair staring out into space looking.

That was what was worrying her; he never sits still for more than ten minutes! Something was wrong and she was going to find out what before this day was over.

**The Doctor's POV:** He was so frustrated! Because he was in love and he didn't want to admit it, because every time he let himself fall in love he always ended up losing the people he was in love with.

It was like a cycle he thought as he sat on the captain's chair, Love. Lose. Grieve. Harden. Find someone new. Make them miserable until they finally hit you over the head with your own self-pity. Love. Lose. Grieve. Repeat until insane.

Why did he always lose the people he loved? He wanted to break the cycle! But no matter how hard he tried to deny his feelings for Martha they only got stronger until he could deny it no longer! He Loved Martha Jones! He wanted her to love him back, he wanted to tell her how he felt but he was too scared that he would lose her. He wanted to lose himself in her and he never wanted to be found. He didn't realize that sometimes you needed to risk losing someone in order to tell them that you love them. He had no idea how to tell her how he felt; it was one of those things that were easier said than done.

His gaze slide over to Martha who was sitting on the steps reading a book, He let his gaze slide over her, Her beautiful brown eyes, Her caramel colored skin…When she looked up suddenly to meet his eyes, he looked away blushing slightly.

**A/N: Well I think it was ok for my first go don't you? Well please review and tell your friends about my story and thank you for reading! Yes I fixed the spacing so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only One Could Hope**

**A/N: Ok I have fixed the story so you guys don't get headaches while you read it, this better be worth it!**

Martha's POV: Martha was watching The Doctor from the corner of her eye; she could tell he was thinking because he had that blank look on his face.

Why couldn't he notice her? Why couldn't he love her? She knew why, she wasn't his Rose! I mean come on! Can't he get over Rose and see what's right in front of his face! Rose was in another universe and couldn't get back so why can't he let her go and move on? Martha started to wonder what Rose was like, was she the jealous type? Does she laugh at the same things I do? Am I clumsier than Rose was? "Oh what's the point!" She said out loud. The Doctor jumped slightly when she said that.

She looked at his wild brown hair, His dark brown eyes, His pale skin and his tall, lanky frame. She wanted him to love her, it was then she noticed that she had been staring at him so she quickly looked back down at her book half reading half thinking, when she felt his eyes on her studying her, sliding over every inch of her. So she looked up to meet his eyes, he quickly looked away blushing slightly.

Martha stared at him, her eyes wide and mouth open slightly, the Doctor blushing? She never saw The Doctor blush before, it was cute, but why was he blushing? She felt his eyes on her again and without looking up she said.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"What?" he said sounding shocked.

She looked up at The Doctor's shocked face and asked again "Why are you staring at me?"

"I wasn't staring!" He stated quickly.

"Yes you were now don't you dare lie to me!" She scolded.

"Ok fine I was staring at you!" He snapped at Martha. "Sorry." he mumbled.

"What's wrong?" She asked gently.

"What?" he asked.

"What is wrong?" She repeated.

"Nothing is wrong, he said calmly.

"Something is because your frustrated, now please tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing is wrong!" He said sharply.

"Fine you don't want to tell me what's wrong that's your problem!" She with that she got up and left the room in a huff. Walking down the dark corridor to her bedroom, when she came to her door she opened it and came in the room making sure she shut the door behind her. Martha went over to her bed and flopped down on it.

She just laid there thinking about The Doctor and his strange behavior. Why was he watching her? Why did he blush when she caught him looking at her? It's not like he notices her in that way …right? Something is going on and she needed to find out what!

But that was the problem getting him to talk is like getting him to eat a pear! Not going to happen. Ugh! She groaned. What am I going to do? She said out loud. He won't tell me what's wrong and I thought he trusted me, I mean he told me about Gallifrey on my second trip. So why doesn't he trust me now? Did I do something wrong or does he just not want to tall? Maybe doesn't like to talk about his feelings or is it something more?

Well she is going to find out what is bothering him. She is somehow going to get him to talk to her.

**A/N: I am so ashamed… That first version of this story was a piece of F**K and I am so sorry for making you guys read that. Can you ever forgive me? Please review, Alexandra.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Only One Could Hope**

**A/N: I hope you guys like it better now that its fixed, please review.**

**The Doctors POV:** Well that went well didn't it; you just had to snap at her didn't you? Now she might leave you! The Doctor was scolding himself harshly. "Oh I am such an idiot!" He moaned.

The TARDIS hummed softly, "I know girl." the Doctor said softly.

"_You need to go talk to her; you need to tell her how you feel, because sometimes you have to risk losing someone in order to get their love." _The TARDIS told him firmly.

"I know but I don't know how to tell her how I feel, I'm worried that she doesn't want me that she will reject me, I don't think I would be able to go on living if she leaves me." The Doctor confessed softly.

"_I think you doubt her."_ The TARDIS told him calmly.

"Really do you think that she has feelings me?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"_Yes, now let me give you some advice, Go talk to her, tell her how you feel and see how it goes from there now go." _The TARDIS told him.

"Ok, here I go." he said as he got up and left the room and started walking down the dark corridor to Martha's room.

Finally after about ten minutes he came to her door he stopped in front of it, he raised his hand and hesitated slightly but then rapped his knuckles on her door.

"Yes?" Martha called out.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Of course you can!" She exclaimed.

He poked his head in "Can you talk?" he asked nervously.

"Of course!" She told him looking shocked. He came in and sat down next to her on the bed. Well? She asked.

"Well what?" He stalled.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked patiently.

He took a deep breath "I need to tell you about my feelings." He said quickly.

" Why?" She asked calmly.

"Because I have been pushing you away long enough, I can't take it anymore! From the first moment I met you I had to fight my feelings I didn't want to fall for you because I didn't want to get hurt again, I didn't want to lose someone else, but no matter how much I tried to deny my feelings for you they only got stronger, and the reason I have been snappy with you is because I love you Martha Jones I always have I just didn't want to admit it." He looked at her as she took this entire information in.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity she looked up to meet his eyes said with tears in her eyes. "I love you too." She leaned in and brushed her lips against his, she started to pull away when he brought his hand up to cup her cheek while his tongue brushed against her lips begging for entrance, she opened her mouth allowing him in, he slid his tongue inside her mouth tasting her while her tongue slid in to his mouth gently teasing him. They broke apart for lack of oxygen leaning their foreheads against each other panting slightly.

"I love you Martha." The Doctor told her quietly.

"I love you too Doctor."

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, Alexandra.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Only One Could Hope**

**A/N: Well the last chapter, I know it's kind of short, please forgive me.**

The Doctor and Martha were sitting on her bed the Doctor was holding Martha while singing softly she had her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she listened to his song.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
>That David played, and it pleased the Lord<br>But you don't really care for music, do you?  
>It goes like this<br>The fourth, the fifth  
>The minor fall, the major lift<br>The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

The Doctor sung softly in her ear making Martha shiver and goose bumps to cover her skin at the sound of his beautiful voice.

__

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
>You saw her bathing on the roof<br>Her beauty  
>in the moonlight<br>overthrew you  
>She tied you<br>To a kitchen chair  
>She broke your throne,<br>she cut your hair  
>And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Maybe I've been here before  
>I know this room, I've walked this floor<br>I used to live alone before I knew you  
>I've seen your flag on the marble arch<br>love is not a victory march  
>It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_There was a time you'd let me know  
>What's real and going on below<br>But now you never show it to me do you?  
>Remember when I moved in you?<br>The holy dark was moving too  
>And every breath we drew was hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

_Maybe there's a God above  
>And all I ever learned from love<br>Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
>It's not a cry you can hear at night<br>It's not somebody who's seen the light  
>It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah<em>

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<br>Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
>Hallelujah, Hallelujah<em>

They just sat there for a few minutes in the comfortable silence, the Doctor shifted so he could look her in the eyes. "We need to get up." He said.

"Why I'm comfortable here with you." Martha wined and she snuggled closer.

"Because I what to take you somewhere." He told her firmly.

Martha sat up and looked at him. "Where do you want to take me?" She asked curiously.

"We my dear are going to the Paris Opera House."

**A/N: Well I am so ashamed of the way this story used to be! I am so sorry for making you guys read that. The song was "Hallelujah" by- Rufus Wainwright. It is one of my favorite songs and I have always dreamed of the Doctor singing it to Martha *sigh* anyway please review, I love you all, Alexandra. **


End file.
